A New Love
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Early season 4 Buffy is feeling lonely when she runs into Tara but is Buffy feeling more than friendship for the blonde witch. Buffy/Tara FEMSLASH!


Okay this is my first attempt at a Tara/Buffy fiction so don't be too mean! If you like it I'll finish working on it!

* * *

College was not an experience that I had found myself enjoying. Willow and I had parted ways for the most part even if we were living in the same dorm room, she was always out with Oz and I was left feeling lonely. The afternoon crowd was covering the campus as I walked towards the cafeteria. Many of the people were hurrying in groups of two or three and some even larger, and the sight only made me feel more alone. However as I continued my journey I noticed someone else, and like me she was alone. The sight of her captivated me, she was beautiful and I could not prevent myself from staring and the next thing I knew we were bumping into one another. The large pile of books she had been carrying slipped from her grasp and I immediately made to help her pick them up.

"I am so sorry," I began, "I guess I should pay attention to where I'm going," I added and she blushed. The reddish tinge crept up her cheeks and I could not help but find it incredibly adorable. I had never really been so attracted to a woman before, but the attraction I felt for her felt natural. She continued to look nervous and the moment I saw that she was about to turn around and continue in the direction she was headed I spoke, "Would you like to go and get lunch with me?" I asked softly and she looked into my eyes and I saw confusion. I took a moment and held out my hand, "I'm Buffy," I whispered.

"Hi, Buffy," She began with a slight stutter. "I'm T-Tara," She shook my hand gently and I felt a spark of electricity flow through me at the simple touch. I looked into her eyes once again and I was sure that she had felt it too. "Lunch actually sounds like a good idea," She whispered so softly I barely heard her. I smiled at her dumbly and she returned my smile just as dumbly. She led me towards her dorm room so that she could drop off her large pile of books and we walked in silence mostly because we didn't know what to say. We continued in silence all the way to lunch as well. Our hands had slid together during our silent walk and upon realizing it I looked up at her and smiled and she quickly returned the gesture. The campus cafeteria was not an appetizing choice so I had led Tara towards a little deli, I knew and we both ended up with turkey hoagies only mine had everything you could imagine on it and was more than double the size of Tara's.

Tara seemed to take a great interest in my eating. She was giggling as I finished swallowing the last of my large sandwich. "What's so funny?" I questioned quite seriously as she continued to laugh. I quickly made the assumption that I had something on my face and as it turned out, my assumption was correct. There was a large amount of mayonnaise dripping from my chin and my top was covered in crumbs and I couldn't help but chuckle softly at my appearance. I stood up and brushed the loose crumbs off and then I smiled at her.

"How can you eat like that?" She asked softly and I gave her a confused look. "I-I-I mean, you-you're so skinny and I just, I just didn't think… I mean… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" I cut her off right there and gave her a smile. Her stuttering was so cute, but I could tell she was feeling quite embarrassed so I spoke.

"It's okay Tara," I whispered, "I was just hungry, and plus I exercise a lot." She smiled at me and we sat there for a few more minutes before heading back towards the college. Tara walked with me to my dorm room and upon our arrival I noticed that Willow was nowhere to be found. I glanced at Tara for a second before speaking, "You didn't have to walk me here you know," I whispered.

"I-I-I wanted, I wanted to," She began, "I don't… I don't have a lot of friends and…" Once again I was forced to stop her. "I know what you mean Tara," I whispered in response. My hand was gently resting on her shoulder as the time continued to pass us by. I leaned in closer to her and my hands gently slid down her body and came to rest on her perfectly rounded hips. "You know, I've wanted to do this all day," I whispered before gently pressing my lips to hers. She released a soft sound of surprise but she quickly responded to my kiss. Our lips continued to meet feverishly and her hands moved to play with my hair. My hands were slowly roaming down her back, but they stopped at the swell of her ass. I gave her ass a quick squeeze and she groaned in response.

Earlier when our hands had touched I had felt that electrical and now it was back with a vengeance and I felt that we must be destined to be together. I remembered when I was under the impression that I would be with Angel no matter what happened and now I couldn't help but mentally compare kissing Angel to kissing Tara. Angel always held me like I was fragile and I would break, but Tara was holding me quite loosely, her hands were lightly grazing my hips and it felt good. When Angel held me close he felt rough, but with Tara it was a completely different story, instead of being held against a well toned muscular chest, I felt two very warm and very soft breasts gently rubbing up against my own. I could not prevent myself from leaning in closer to her to maximize the touching of our breasts. My nipples had formed tight hard peaks from the continued rubbing against Tara the two hard rose colored buds were in desperate need of attention. We parted for a quick moment only to regain breath and in the next minute Tara's lips were on mine once again and we were slowly getting closer to the edge of my bed. My ass hit the edge of my mattress and in the following instant Tara landed on my lap, with her hips straddling me. The heat that was radiating from her groin was almost unbearable, as it was all I could feel. I was so damn aroused and I wanted Tara more than anything, but I still pulled back.

Speech was difficult and I began to sound just as Tara had earlier when she could not stop stuttering. I had been trying to say something, but in the end I just gave up, not even able to understand my own words. "Are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked quite boldly after my stuttering fest had finally drawn to a close. Tara responded with a look of confusion and I began speaking again, "I would like to take you out," I whispered softly. "I can't sleep with a woman that I barely know," I added, "So I better get to know you," I added at the sight of the flush that had begun to slip over her cheeks. She eventually agreed to my well thought out proposal and then she departed from the room and I was left alone, and for once I was glad that Willow would be with Oz. The room was mine for the rest of the evening and with that thought I remembered my erect nipples and soaking wet pussy.

I undid the buttons of my top quickly and threw it to the floor and as I made to rid myself of my bra my erect nipples became a sight as well as a feeling. I tore the bra off and my skirt and panties soon followed. My garments were all thrown into a large heap on the floor now and I decided to slip one finger into my wet heat and moments after I slid it in I removed the sticky digit that was thickly covered with my arousal. I was tempted to slip the digit into my mouth to give myself a sweet taste but instead I grabbed my hardened nipple between that finger and my thumb and began to rub the pink bud until the ache dulled and then I began rubbing the other nipple between my forefinger and thumb. Once the ache of both nipples had completely dulled I returned my attention to my dripping wet pussy. I laid myself down on my bed with my legs spread wide as my fluids were slipping down my thighs and I quickly began pumping myself with two fingers then three when two was not effective enough. I grunted in frustration when I realized that the three digits were not up for the job. I lifted myself from the mattress and walked to the closet where I quickly found the bag that contained the item that would release my overdue orgasm. There in the bag was a vibrator that had given me the release I had desired in so many other situations and I was desperately hoping that it would be up for this job. I thrust the neon pink object into my tight aching pussy the moment after I had started the vibrations. I lay back down on my bed and thrust the object in and out as quickly as possible and as I felt myself growing closer I screamed Tara at the top of my lungs and I spilled. I had only met the woman a few short hours ago and after that session of passionate kisses she was all I could think about, she was all I desired.

Some part of me felt that being with Tara was too quick, and it made me feel almost guilty. I had spent so much time with Angel and I felt almost as though I was throwing everything we had, had for this new relationship, but in reality I knew it was time to stop concentrating on Angel and move on. But as I thought about the rate in which things were progressing with Tara, I thought that maybe I was just nervous, not guilty. I had never been with a woman before and this was new territory for me and my confusion about Tara must be the cause of my Angel guilt.

Thinking about Angel wasn't something I wished to do at this time, so I began to throw all of my thought into planning tomorrow evening's date. After a long period of deep thinking I decided to try something different. The idea I had was to have a picnic in the park just before sunset, it would be romantic or so I hoped.


End file.
